


露米：攻占柏林的那夜

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 警告⚠️：强制性行为 暴力 粗口 流血 侮辱 互相伤害米厨慎入！露厨慎入！/那我写啥米厨非要入的话如果引起不适请想想苏解！！！！/抱头会有后续露是单箭头/虽然真的很不明显阿尔极度崆峒
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 露米
Kudos: 7





	露米：攻占柏林的那夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这俩人不就是边打边做边做边骂还语言不通吗/托腮

酒精与胜利是最容易麻痹人脑子的东西。  
耳边是毛子的士兵嘈杂的号叫与碰杯声。  
被揪起领子拖拽时他给了那不知好歹的东西一拳头，醉醺醺地骂着操你妈的，毛子也许懂不全他的眉毛语但脏话是完全听的懂的，他感到对方被激怒了——他面门上也挨了一  
拳，打得他眼冒金星，那混蛋毫无收敛力气的架势，他差点把胃里翻腾的威士忌吐出来。他愤怒地扬起拳头，再度被揪住金发，哐当一下砸在吧台上，周围仍是喧嚷一片，没有人在乎两个国家意识体之间醉酒的暴行。  
伊万身上伏特加的气味迫近了他，浸透西伯利亚冰天雪地的寒意，他记得学过的格斗怎么应付现在这个僵局，抬腿狠辣地向后直踹脆弱的关节，既然对方没有收敛的意思他更不会脚下留情，伊万躲开了，冷笑着更用力地把他摁住，抬起膝盖重重撞上他的屁股，比疼痛更令他愤恨的是对同性恋的憎恶与屈辱，他破口大骂，试图抬手反击，伊万的膝盖隔着军裤顶入他的股沟，放肆地磨蹭，酒精使他头脑昏沉、手脚发软，他大吼着你个狗屎玩意儿，去腰间摸配枪的手被直接打掉，眼镜歪斜地从鼻梁上滑落，伊万在说话，他向来不屑去学赤祸的语言，但从周围毛子士兵实然爆发出的恶意哄笑中他认定那是淫秽的侮辱，他恶心得快要吐了，发出一连串辱骂以求回击。  
“老实一点！”伊万用蹩脚的英语怒声说，软糯的声音突兀凌厉，像烈酒冻成的冰棱尖锐地扎进他的耳膜，他置之不理，粗鲁地抬起手时向后撞击，伊万宽大的手牢牢按住他的  
脑袋未果后下滑扼住他的下颌，另一只手粗暴地扯下他的军裤、接连拍打他的屁股，他因这羞辱一阵阵反胃、瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，伴随着伊万一声命令的语气，作壁上  
观的站在远处的一个毛子从架子上取下一块小抹布、卷成团丢了过来，伊万掰开他的嘴塞了进去，他厌恶地扭动，但挣脱不开，随后他浑身僵直，眼里愤恨到快要喷出火来。  
这个狗娘养的毛子敢把手指捅进他的……他的……  
发酒疯的毛子显然没有多余扩张的耐心，又或者本来就是强暴的心思，草草用手指捅了几下。他从未经同性的开拓的肛口被迫打开，经由粗粝手指在干涩肠道里抽动，这仿佛是苏联最新的酷刑审讯，他感到物理与精神上双重的钝痛，他简直不敢相信毛子庆祝胜利的方式就是酗酒后强奸战友的屁股！  
“你他妈真紧。”伊万含混地依旧蹩脚地说，随手拿了个盛满烈酒的酒杯，痛快地往下倒，火辣辣的酒液羞辱性地烧过他的股沟，津液从布条堵住的嘴里流出来，他从胸膛深出发出痛苦的闷哼，随后一个热烫粗硬的玩意儿堵上了他的肛口，他几欲痉挛作呕、奋力挣扎，这一次伊万大意了，被他挣脱起身一拳头揍在了斯拉夫人优越的鼻梁上，对方踉跄着倒退了一岁，紫色的瞳孔酝酿着恶意的风暴，仗着酒量与体格掐住他的脖颈，砰的撞上酒吧吧台，迫使他半个屁股抬到了升了一半的高脚凳上——两人下体都  
几乎赤裸，这是非常适合入侵的姿势。伊万冷笑着压上来了，投下一片阴影，他用蓝眼睛凶性毕露地瞪着他今晚以前的盟友，气到浑身发抖，作为最后的抵抗他试图夹紧双腿，同时缺氧的感觉钳制住了他——国家不会因窒息死亡但能体会到那凌迟般的收缩肺部的苦痛，伊万在他接近意识模糊时松手，趁他暂时失去抵抗力手指用力撑开他紧闭滞涩的  
肛口，艰难地把粗大的龟头捅进去了。在白人中过于优异的尺寸即便是再放荡的婊子都承受不了，遑论第一次的男人，血顺着野蛮暴力的开拓从肠壁渗出，全过程他的下体别说勃起了，几乎因为恶心与痛楚始终是耷拉的，他发出忍痛的闷叫，尸体般全身僵直，眼里原本涌上的生理性的水液被愤恨的火焰烧干。  
伊万的手按住了他的双腿，维持他张开双腿以便肛口被阴茎更深地捅入，对方带有酒精气味的喘息扑洒在他的脸上。借助血液的润滑阴茎捅到了最深处，这实在是难以承受的尺寸，他在宛如被劈开的剧痛中胡乱想了许多事，无非是大胸的海莉、鬈发的米娜还有他那个喋喋不休的烦人兄长，他绝望地和他后面的贞操告别，毛子还没取下堵住他嘴的布条、他的新任霸主的高傲也无法客忍他惨叫出声，他唔唔低叫以示痛苦的抗拒，伊万面无表情地低头，挺动下身，那根“烧火棍”抽出又挺入，带出血液浸润的声响，并活动得越来越顺畅，对方没有耐心去找前列腺而他自己光是想到肛交就作呕，性交的快感完全与他绝缘，他少有的安静下来，压抑、忍耐，等着某个反击的时机，伊方身为控制狂显然满意他突如其来的消停，阴沉的脸上显出一点缓和的笑意，操干了一阵后似乎又觉得他尸体般的僵硬没有意思，停下动作，兴味索然地盯了他一会儿，随后轻描淡写地伸手取下浸透他口水的布条，嫌恶地远远一扔。  
阿尔弗雷德的双颊完全麻木了，津液仍从嘴角滴下来，他抬手擦了擦，用沙哑的声音冷笑着说：“你他妈还没过瘾、想听老子叫床？伊万·布拉金斯基——”他眼里出现恨意与狠色，挺起上身又一拳头抡上了伊万的脸，这一下没打中鼻染但足以使对方震得发昏、偏过脸去，“我操你妈的！”他借此挣脱了被尺寸异常的阴茎钉牢在高脚凳上的屈辱，忍痛提起裤子往吧台外走——那部位钻心的痛实在使他难以奔跑，更令他难堪的是那部分一时半会儿还没法合拢，蹭着军裤传来细密的刺痛。  
他刚走三步，又一阵天旋地转，俄罗斯人恢复能力强得可怕，尽管伊万嘴角有血流下来，他再度被砰的一下按在了吧台边上，这次是上半身趴在上面、下半身朝伊万仍旧硬而烫的阴茎，他像被一头熊死死压位了，那玩意儿再度捅了进来，以好死不死的巧撞上了基佬罪恶性行为的源头，他没有叫出声，脸色因恶心惨白，但偏偏他的屁股又航以抑制地收缩、绞紧伊万一手揪起他的头发一手轻蔑地拍着他的屁股，得意洋洋地说了句俄语，也许带有莫斯科浓重的口音。周围也因醉酒和应召女郎乱交起来的大兵们哄堂大笑，一个会英语的大兵还有闲心扭过头来翻译（女郎正卖力给他口交），以嘲弄的语气：“爽吗？美国婊子？”

阿尔弗雷德的脏话更不会停止了，但伊万充耳不闻，只是发泄性地抽插，偶尔关照一下他的前列腺。当被操到那个部位时他反而会消音，漫上一层水汽的蓝眼睛里流露出憎恶与恐惧，他拒绝感知下体的生理反应，他拒绝自己出现与男同性恋有关的反应，被同性毛子强暴已是他人生最大的污点了。伊万突然伸手握住了他的阴茎，他倒抽一口冷气，  
伊万低声笑着动作粗暴地套弄，他再度因这力道痛到几乎以为自己老二要被秃噜下来，一个同性的手胆敢摸他的老二、操他的屁眼是他最恐怖的噩梦里都不曾发生的事，他忍不了了，发出断续而压抑的干呕声，原本因前列腺刺激而些微勃起的阴茎立刻软了下去。伊万如被他的干呕激怒，嘲弄地笑了声，握住他阴茎的手法反而更带有羞辱意味的  
色情，强迫他勃起，龟头流水，他抽搐着急促喘气，近乎崩溃，而屁股里的肉棍还在反复操干，他骂不出声音来,呕吐与惨叫的欲望堵塞在他的喉咙里，他眼前模糊，精液、酒精与汗水的气味充斥了他的鼻端。  
这漫长的酷刑不知持续了多久，他痛苦低叫着射出来了，精液流满伊万的手，伊万那只手揪他的头发，抚摸他的脸颊与嘴唇，像在摸他心爱的一头宠物，伊万还在操他，漠  
视他的不应期，偶尔冒出一两句粗哑的俄语，血混着肠液从他屁股里随着激烈交合动作流出来，他痛得麻木了，同时又要竭力抗拒潮水般袭来的生理性快感，鸡奸罪与不洁充斥了他头痛欲裂的脑子，基佬·····基佬都他妈该死！

伊万终于射精了，水枪似的尽数射在他红肿、麻木的光裸臀部，精液从尾椎滑过合不拢的钝痛的肛口，再潜入股缝，滑到会阴然后从两腿间滴落。  
他咬牙抡起了右手边的威士忌，当的一下狠狠砸中了伊万的脑袋，伊万没有防备被他击中，紫色眼里还残留着得意与不甘，他看着俄罗斯人摇摇晃晃地倒了下去，拜结实健硕的身体所赐他还有力气拖着快要失去知觉的下体行进，路过那个混蛋时他抬脚狠狠端了一记，正中斯拉夫人的鼻梁，额头上的血与鼻血在地上流出一个小血泊。  
尽管知道这对一个国家而言不算什么伤，他还是快意地笑了笑，仿佛恢复了英雄意气  
风发的神态，提上军裤、系上腰带、整理衣襟。欧洲大陆倒下了，兄长衰微了，此后他将成为资本主义世界的独裁者，他得保持光鲜、保持体面，他是光明与污秽的聚合体，但只能让其他国家看到光明。  
他身躯挺拔地穿过酒吧酒池肉林的淫欲地狱，不会有谁注意到他惨白的脸色、脸上的伤、发抖的腿与歪曲的眼镜框，他自认为以一个战胜者享乐归来的姿态，完美无缺。  
他跨出了酒吧的门槛。  
门外是另一个黑暗死寂的世界，是饱受炮火洗礼的遍地废墟的柏林。  
远处传来德国女人的尖叫，仓惶、恐惧、痛苦。  
是又一个醉酒的毛子在施加暴行。

他脸上习惯性的自信而张扬的笑凝固了。  
他开始发抖。  
他哆嗦着嘴唇怒骂，骂着骂着摘下歪斜的眼镜，将它紧紧攥在手里。  
他不住干呕，呕的撕心裂肺。

1945.5.2  
苏军攻占柏林，  
红旗插上德国国会大厦

后续：  
1945.11  
雅尔塔会议  
兄长屡屡吃瘪、气急败坏的神色令他感到快意，也许是叛逆因子在作祟。英国实力衰微这一点是毋庸置疑的，若非欧洲该出一个代表，他未必有资格来分这一杯羹。兄长的上司与他的上司关系非常好，两人曾一起去看落日，这对两个男人而言实在是浪漫过头的事，他。多疑地想过，但这也不能掩盖真正掌握会议主导权的是他的上司。这是他从未体验过的新奇的凌驾的快感，所有国家无论与会与否都得卑躬屈膝，听从他的号令：  
谁还记得他贫瘠落魄的出身，遥远大陆一串米粒大小的殖民地？······当然，如果毛子的上司能不那么咄咄逼人。  
会议中间休息时他与兄长在会客室见了一面。兄长先对他苍白的脸色表达了关心(也许只是兄长臆想，毕竟一个强盛国家的恢复力是很惊人的），然后就开始试探着为本国谋取更大的利益，一小块西德的领土满足不了  
前“日不落帝国”的野心，构成海盗的基本单位本就是贪婪，这一点在他金盆洗手后也不例外，而对阿尔弗雷德而言，到了如今的高位，的确亲情、爱情、友情都是玩弄权柄、交换利益的筹码。  
他装作听不懂兄长的话里有话，愉快地与兄长叙旧，兄长祖母绿的眼里充斥怒火时使他分外心痒，偶尔会有些如果兄长是女性的非分之想，至于其他，免谈。  
兄长不满地离开低声骂了句“蠢货”，他保持着灿烂到冒傻气的笑，蓝色的眼里却涌动暗漩，门口传来冰冷的皮靴声，随后是从客的三下敲门。伊万用蹩脚的英语说：“我很抱歉，美国先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德想维持会议开始前陪同上司会见这位远东来客时虚假但热情的笑容，但他脸皮像被冻住了。他转身，尖刻地辱骂道：“就此揭过，你这个赤色杂种。”  
伊万右手抽搐似的动了动，熟悉他的人会知道，那是攥紧锁链的姿势。他神色是貌似好脾气的温吞，但仔细看却是面无表情的冷漠，他用紫色的眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德，重复了一遍诚恳的“我很抱歉”。  
“我操你妈的伊万布拉金斯基，狗屎的赤祸、该死的同性恋，我他妈早晚亲手杀了你。”他向伊万的心脏做了个枪击的手势，他声音不易察觉的发抖，仿佛说给自己听，他厉声重复了一遍，“老子会亲手杀了你！”

F.I.N


End file.
